Discord Writing Prompts
by Random O' Panda
Summary: In the magical land of Discord, sometimes, a writing prompt catches the roving panda's eye. When he sees it, he goes, "Dude, I should totally write that!" A series of unrelated one-shots.


_Writing Prompt: Team game nights and what can go wrong._

Nora Valkyrie did not like sitting still, especially when it was because someone was late. "Okay, where is Yang?! She was supposed to be bringing the snacks, right? We can't start the celebration without her!"

"She said she needed to do something first," sighed Ruby.

"Honestly," huffed Weiss in her seat on the sofa. "This entire event was her idea. 'Let's celebrate passing our second year!'"

"I'm sure she has a good reason," Ren said diplomatically.

Teams RWB(Y) and JNPR were all sitting in the common room, waiting for the arrival of the group's most powerful blonde. Jaune sat to one side, tuning his guitar with an app on his scroll. Once he was sure he had it right, he set it down and suggested, "Ruby, maybe give her a call? She might need help handling everything."

"NO NEED!" The shout from just outside the room surprised the group, and they all turned to see Yang carrying two massive cardboard boxes full of miscellaneous items on her shoulders. "Sorry about that, had to negotiate with Russell a little bit."

Blake peeked into one of the boxes. "Negotiate for what?"

"Oh, just to borrow some stuff," Yang dismissed offhand before unloading her packages. "So, I've got all kinds of chips, dip, soda, beer-"

"Yang~!" Ruby whined. "You promised that you wouldn't-"

"I promised that I wouldn't get drunk, Rubes. I didn't promise not to get everyone _else_ drunk!" Yang's grin failed to assuage any concerns, which she either didn't notice or didn't care about. "Moving on, besides the usual board games we also have CRDL's GameCube with Mario Kart: Double Dash and Mario Party. Apparently this one has some kinda eight-player mode."

Pyrrha tilted her head curiously. "I've heard of both of those games in passing, but I don't know much about them. What are they about?"

"Let me put it this way, Pyrrha," offered Jaune. "It's been nice having friends while it lasted."

"Surely it can't be that bad." Jaune simply pointed towards Nora, who was now shaking in anticipation and had already begun setting up the console. Pyrrha made a noncommittal sound in her throat. "I see. Anything she's this excited about-"

"-will result in many broken hearts or legs," finished Ruby with facepalm. "Yang, what are you even doing?"

"Look, we've had a hard couple of years, right?" They all nodded. "And you all agree that we should de-stress some now that the exams are done, right?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "The exams were hardly that difficult."

"Says you," Nora retorted. "Come on! Let's get this party started, I'm ready to go!"

Ren elected to pass out the various drinks while ignoring the alcohol, much to Yang's chagrin. Once everybody had a plastic cup to drink from, Ruby stood up and raised hers in a cheer. "To teams RWBY and JNPR! The strongest students in all of Beacon!"

"To us!"

X-X

 _Throb._

"Ow, my head…"

"It's what you get for breaking your promise." Ruby had no pity for her sister, even as she passed her a glass of water and some medicine. Yang was flat on her bed, rubbing her temples in an attempt to get them to stop screaming at her.

"Six beers, Yang?" Weiss sat at the desk, her back turned to her teammates as she inspected some unseen object. "I'm surprised you could stand, let alone function near the end of it."

"Yeah, well-" Yang faltered as she struggled to piece together a comeback. "Screw you, Weiss."

"How creative."

Blake leaned over from the top bunk to survey her partner. "Do you even remember last night?"

Yang downed the given pills with a swig of H20 as she tried to recall the last twenty-four hours. "I remember beating you all in Mario Kart…"

"Nora called shenanigans on that last second lightning," chirped Ruby.

"-Then there was Weiss and Ren dominating in Mario Party-"

"We made an excellent team."

"- and I remember starting the Truth or Dare game, but it gets a little fuzzy after that. What am I missing?"

"Not that much," answered Blake. "After that we played a round of Clue that Jaune won, chatted a bit, and went to bed."

"Oh." Yang paused in contemplation. "Wait, that's it?"

"That's it."

"Didn't anything big happen in Truth or Dare? I had some good ones ready to go."

Ruby shook her head. "Your dares were easy, and your Truths at most made us talk about privacy in the dorms."

"My dares were- How dare-!" Yang bolted upright, only to be brought down by her hangover. "I had Weiss and Jaune pull a seven minutes in heaven! You're telling me nothing came out of that?!"

"It led to a pleasant discussion, actually." Weiss chuckled lightly as she turned in her chair and saw Yang's stupefied expression. "So thank you for that. However, if you were hoping that something uncouth occurred, then I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Noooo…" Yang covered her eyes in frustration before hit by one last question. "Did anyone else at least get as drunk as me?"

"Nope," answered Ruby. "We all stopped at two each. Nora went for a third, but Ren stopped her."

"So, nobody had a drunken marriage-"

"Nope," replied Weiss.

"-Nobody stripped down because they felt too hot-"

Blake rolled her eyes. "What teenager movies have you been watching?"

"- And I'm the only person with a hangover?" Yang threw her hands into the air. Her perfect party plan that she'd spent so much time on, ruined! All because her friends were a bunch of wimps. "You guys are the most vanilla people I've ever heard of."

"Sorry, not sorry." Ruby went to the closet and grabbed her normal dayclothes. "You can have the shower first, if it'll make you feel better."

A deep sigh. "Fine, whatever." Yang slowly pulled herself up and trudged into the bathroom, closing the door as gently as possible to avoid upsetting her own migraine.

Once they heard the sound of the water running, Ruby leaned over in front of Weiss as her attention returned to the desk. "You know, Weiss, you kinda lied there."

"I did no such thing. Yang asked if there were any drunken marriages." Weiss smiled gently as she held a silver ring up to the light. "She didn't ask if anyone got engaged."


End file.
